Another James and Lily Story
by Rasberry Lipgloss
Summary: Lily and Co. meet the Marauders (minus Peter) on the train. 7th year and beyond. L/J, SB/OC, RL/OC, etc., etc., etc. R/R!!!


DISCLAIMER: I don't want to keep writing disclaimers for every chapter, so this is the first and only one: I don't own anything you recognize, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks all!

Chapter One

"Raven?" A girl with long, straight, dark red hair and startling green eyes scanned the platform for the trademark head of jet-black hair. She was tall (the redhead), standing at about 5'8", and very attractive. 

This girl was (obviously) Lily Evans, a 7th year student attending Hogwarts; the school of witchcraft and wizardry. Well, she was actually starting the 7th and last year at the school, but I think you all caught my meaning.

Raven Jones (A/N That's me! Not my real last name, though) had been her best friend since they had met in the sorting line waiting to be sorted in their first year. She was well known among those who knew her for being late most of the time, so Lily was not worried.

"Is someone calling my name?"

"Ravie!!!"

~***~

Meanwhile, 3 boys were playing exploding snap and munching on chocolate frogs in their compartment. I think we all know who these boys are. They were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. Peter is somewhere unknown at the moment. And as always, Sirius was losing at the game mentioned before.

BOOM!

"AAAHHHH! My eyebrow! I needed that!" He cried, and kicked all the game pieces all over the place. 

"Stupid game! It always seems to blow up in my face! Did one of you rig the idiotic thing again?!"

"Don't jump to conclusions! Of course we didn't! And now we have to start all over again because of-" Remus Lupin was cut off by their compartment door sliding open.

"Get in, Raven, Get in! I think he's gonna retaliate! HA! JELLY LEGS A LITTLE TOO MUCH FOR YOU, SNAPEY-POO! THAT'LL SHOW YOU FROM CALLING ME A MUDBLOOD!"

"Uh, Lily?" Raven had noticed that they were not alone in the compartment.

"Not now, Raven! I was just about to blast him again! Damn it! He knows the counter-curse!"

"Lily!"

"HERE'S A SHOWER FOR YOU! GOD KNOWS YOUR GREASY HEAD NEEDS IT!" A spout of soapy water issued from Lily's wand.

"LILY!!!" 

"What?!" She noticed the company they were sharing.

"Oops? Hang on gentlemen, I'll be right with you...HOPE YOU LIKE GRYFFYNDOR COLORS, SNAPE, CAUSE YOU'RE GONNA BE WEARING THEM FOR THE NEXT 24 HOURS! HAAAAAAHAAAAAA!!!" She slammed the door shut and turned to face the guys. Worn out from terrorizing Snape, Lily sank down to the floor and let out a content sigh.

"Umm...Hi, I'm Raven and this is obviously Lily. Sorry about the interruption. We'll be leaving now. C'mon Lils, time to go..."

"Wait!" James cried "we would love to share our company with ladies who hate Snape as much as we do! Come in, come in!"

The girls looked at each other before cautiously sitting down on the benches; Lily next to James, and Raven between Sirius and Remus. The guys introduced themselves (Raven and Lily rolling their eyes and giving them looks like 'as if we don't know who you are') and immediately launched into a conversation about the 100 ways to hex Snape (both groups had started a book on it. "Really?!" was the universal reaction to this finding) and decided to put their writings together to make a book about the 200 ways to hex Snape. 

This continued for the rest of the train ride, and after all this bonding time, the 2 groups (one popular, the other sort of popular) were practically friends. I say practically because they weren't quite friends, and they were still on that level where they could date each other without having to much trouble if someone broke up with the other. This fact is essential to the story, I might add, but I should shut up now, or else I will give the story all away.

END CHAPTER ONE

Hey y'all! This is Raven, and I would like you to click the little purple button on the bottom of your screen and review. Because I CANNOT stand when people do not review!!! So follow the friggin' instructions and everything will be hunky-dory!

Thank you!


End file.
